Valhalla
Valhalla is an ancient spirit world that is one of many that is ruled by the Kosumosukihaku's 'Saikououja '(Supreme King) Background Valhalla, is a unique as it only exists for a short time. Its a spirit world that is created in the currents of space and time. This world is created every few years, however due to the currents of time when it is created 98% of it is destroyed in a matter of minutes. The first Kosumosukihaku's 'Saikououja '(Supreme King) created this world eons ago. This world exists to be a place for a tournament. Once the world is restored the current Saikououja must make a temporal barrier to protect th e world, until the tounament is over. The world itself has lush forests, mountains, shrines, a temple with underground places worship and fighting, and what is known as the Great Wall. This is where the winner is allowed to enter where the King is to award the winner. The sky is always like at dusk, in truth the sky is the barrier and that the Great Temple malkes it look like a sky. Similar to the roofs of Los Noches. The Great Temple is really Valhalla. It exists beyond space and time and when the next tounarnemt begins the forest and land is recreated. Inside of the Temple are places of worship and fighting, and what is known as the Great Hall. The Great Hall is where the King is until, the tournament is over to award the winner. The Temple float over a bottemless hole that if any fall in the time current they are sealed forever. The Temple during the tournament is not accessable, due to the Varukirii will attack anything that trys to fly to it. Once the Tounrament is over the a beautiful rainbow bridge, connects to the land allowing the winner to walk to the temple. At the heart of Valhalla in the Great Hall is a Tablet with the names of all the winners. Once the winner has won the tounarment their name is engraved onto the tablet for all time. This allows the winner to go to Valhalla anytime they want. Holy Ground Aspects A unique and Holy aspect to Valhalla is that, warriors that are killed there are not really killed they return to the exact moment and location from what world they came from. Even, if someone is completely destroyed they will be revived. Another aspect, is that outside of the Valhalla's Temple there is completely no reishi in the air. This is prevent any boost to the powers of the fighters that, the fighters must relay solely on their own power. Time doesn't move in the Temple as the time currents only age the land that it creates. So that is anyone from anytime can be brought to Valhalla by way of the King's power or the Varukirii. Meaning those with temporal spell, or abilities are greatly increased due to Valhalla being so close to the currents of time. The level of gravity is equal to that of Earth.